killerginiefandomcom-20200214-history
Jinx 3
Jinx 3 Plot 6 Years after Jinx 2 Nina and her friends are are at a amusement park, celebrating their graduation from high school. Her friends decide to ride a roller-coaster called High Ride. Nina found a lamp in the middle of the street and made a "fake" wish that she never got on the ride and the wish happened and all of a sudden when her friends Layla and her brother Cory died and Nina's fears are confirmed as she sees the cars fly off the tracks and she saw Max screaming to the security saying about how Mascarade is back and she belived him. One day later, a glum Nina carries her books out of her school. Max tries to cheer her up, but she refuses to listen and Brianna came in snatched Max and told her off for walking ,talking and looking at him and Max got feurious with her and told her to "Fuck Off!" and she took it no affence and walked off with a scolf and then Nina walks off to her car, but is stopped by Max, who then tells her about the events of Jinx and Jinx 2. As he tells her that this could be the same thing, she responds "Fuck you, Max" and drives off. Then in the cafeteria Nina's sister Ginny tried to cheer her up by giving her a present from Jake a necklace of her head and she burst into tears and ran off and then in the bathroom and heard Brianna and her friends Ally and Coco talking about her and her brother and Brianna rudley said "Please, it's a common fact. Her brother was a faggot. ... Think about it; her brother's death leaves her stern but hostile in a cruel and inhumane world. She's delusional, "where's god?" et cetera. Completely suicidal, one day she snaps! She wants to kill herself, but she realises that teen suicide is out this and homicide is a much healthier, therapeutic expression." and Coco wanted to know where did she get all that from and she said Ricki Lake and they all laugh off somewhere and Nina was nothing but tears and ran off with Mascarade watching her while she runs. Later Brianna begged Max to come over for her dinner that night but he refuses and she did a revenge plot on Nina and Jake came over to her house and she rudley rejected him out her house and then 2 minutes later she thought that if she seduces Jake and make Max jealous and ran over to Jake's car and he drove off and then she ran back inside and not realizing that Mascarade killed Jake and he was driving then she found Nina's necklace on the floor and she burned it and then Mascarade came in and killed her. After the funeral, Nina gives Max a white rose for knowing about Mascarade and confesses that she now believes that Mascarade, once again, has come back. She realizes that the wish she made was acctually a real wish and she felt guilty that she should have involved Layla and Cory to her wish and he stopped her from feeling guilty and that he realizes that he just killed Jake and Brianna last night and he also killed Layla and Cory the night before and thought that he kills 2 people each night and Nina didn't believe him at first but when she took a good look at the lamp she got that feeling that he's right. Then Coco and Ally tried to burn her house down and it was a success but they didn't died Later when Nina and Max was sent to Foster Care Nina had to live with Drew and Max lived with Micheal For the past 3 weeks later Nina and Max went over to the police and Nina told them what happened in the last 3 weeks and for what has happend to Layla and Cory ,the crash, Brianna and Jake and Mascarade and Kimberly O'Brien and they looked at her like she was crazy and Nina and Max went out to help the other students but failed to succed except for thier friend Sam and her sister Ginny and after a long chase around town Mascarade killed Ginny and Sam and cornerd Nina and Max stabbed him with a machete through the throat and he died right in front of him and Nina and Max ran away in freedom and ....fear Cast *Ellie Fanning - Nina *Colin Ford - Max *Arlin Escarpito - Sam *Alexz Johnson - Layla *Logan Lerman - Cory *Brianne Davis - Brianna *Dan Byrd - Billy *Micheal Cera - Jessie *Juliet Landau - Drew *Odette Yustman - Ally *Seychelle Gabrielle - Coco *Randy Wayne - Jake *Chad Micheal Murray - Chad *James Marsters - Micheal *Amanda Seyfried - Ginny